Cross-Worlders Origins: Jillian Victoria
by StrikerStanding692
Summary: As Helen lived her life in a fruitful 30 years, she later finds out she's not who she is. Granting her name as Jillian, she sets to find her real mother, Seras Victoria. Once she got to London to get to Hellsing HQ, she only took pictures, but she was followed, and tracked, only to find out it was the same person she was looking for... (Probably AU)
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a 2-part series of Jillian Victoria's origin story, set in Hellsing Ultimate._**

 ** _And by the way: I don't own Hellsing Ultimate, and just my OC. And... I don't own a surprise character from GATE, either! :P Enjoy yourselves! Here's part 1..._**

* * *

 _ **Cross-Worlders Origins: Jillian Victoria**_

"The night welcomes the only daughter..."

 _ **Jillian –**_ _Being born an Englishman isn't enough. Being born as a human destined to cut up short just because on continuous failures, isn't enough either. It just... had to get me to turn, and for the first and only time, it's because I only knew what could have been true about me: The family I was first with, wasn't the real one. That got me to find my real mother... and finally turn to be someone like her._

 _But let's backtrack first, and go back to the beginning..._

 _I was raised by a family who loved me so much, and through the years I loved them. What I didn't really know is that I was an orphan. They didn't tell me, because they think it would break me. For some reason, they were right, and just raised me as their own. I was named, "Helen Grist."_

 _During the years, my parents heard of tales and horrors of vampires and ghouls moving about. And so, we were somewhere else. Deep down, they already had an idea London was getting hit badly by them. And so in exchange for safety, we were living in Dublin, Ireland. Strange place to end up at, and I'm actually a British child then. I guess fate really got me to end up in good hands after all. If not, I wouldn't be telling my story, would I?_

 _I've gone through my childhood with no problem, and it had its sour moments. It's mostly about family and I. I didn't gain friends except if it was necessary to have it, since I only had my education in my mind. It's much applied when I was a teenager as well. Most of the time I was below the radar, not getting minded by anyone at all. And yes... You can call me nerd since I always hit the books every minute of every day. Tiring? I don't think so. Because after highschool and college, I became a lawyer._

 _And so, I became one... a beautiful, and 'dressed to kill' successful lawyer. Well... almost. Not every case has its perks to letting me win. But recently... People started to question my identity. I was representing for Ireland when I'm actually a Brit. Yes... Even in my area, they are racists. Why? It's because they think England is filled with imperialists, like the lesser people also think America is the same. I don't think so. I only think they're not understanding the whole detail to both the UK and the US. They had unfortunate times, but they're not imperialists. They can stomp on others, but even they don't know. And even if they did, they'd learn to look back._

 _But who am I to say anything? I was officially an Irish. Years of my time as a lawyer, it became more sour, and I was losing cases thanks to my motivation going down because of it. Everything that I worked for... is going down the drain, and I felt it more when people started to recommend other lawyers instead of me. That was it. I was almost at my thirties... and I lost reputation as a lawyer. Technically, it was a job suicide, thanks to racism._

 _I don't despise the country, but its racists. I hate every single one of them. But even my anger wouldn't change anything._

 _Then the Office soon saw fit that I wasn't doing well in my performance that they decided to lower my salaries. It became absurd already. I can lose, but lower everything to nothing? That ticked me, and I resigned._

 _Didn't expect it? Yes... I was a coward. I didn't face what result my work brings. Even if I was failing, I failed to understand that in the midst of my failures lies a single victory that outlasts the rest, and that each failure is a learning factor. But I wasn't listening to those kinds of quotes. I regretted everything... my job... my life... It was over. I thought I had it all._

 _Just because of everyone around me... my life turned upside down. I'm a failure._

 _But that's about to change when I get to see my Mum in the hospital. Recently, she was diagnosed with Terminal Cancer. She was told to rest there first, and she allowed to be examined further for anything else. That time, I was jobless..._

 _ **A hospital in Dublin, 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **floor... 1327 hours... Weather: Rainy...**_

 _...but she was seeing me, for what exactly?_

Helen was sitting beside the bed of her mother. Her mother had curly orange hair that extends to her shoulders.

 _My hair was completely different as it is blonde. That time I was with my Mum in the hospital, it was straight and its length was until to my chest. Rather a good hairstyle, I might say._

The mother smiled at the presence of Jillian. "Ah... You still haven't changed, have you?"

"Mum... Never." Helen said, just before chuckling uneasily. "I don't know. It's just hard right now."

"Yes. You lost your job, I hear." The mother said this, and Jillian was surprised.

' _How did she...?_ ' Helen's thoughts were stopped as the mother continued.

"Listen, Helen. I know you've been successful, and I watched some of the trials. You've done so well, but lately you've been losing focus. What is wrong?" And Helen's mother had a point.

 _I knew I had to answer, but I didn't know what to answer. I just stayed silent._

"Look... don't think too much..."

"You don't know what it's like," Helen interrupted her mother. "You don't know how it's like being ridiculed by people who might have seen a bad history with England. They said I was siding with the rich. They even said I wasn't fit because I was a bias."

"What?"

"It seems crazy, right? But they tell me it's true because I might not be in character with who I am. Question is..." Helen's lips were softly held by her mother, not knowing why.

"Just stop." The mother said before she pulled away her fingers from her daughter's lips, just before easing her body from one side to the other, picking up a cardboard made box and carrying it over to Helen, who now seems curious of it. "Look... I knew this would happen eventually. So... Please, open it."

 _That time, I didn't know what was inside the box. I was obedient to the letter, and I never failed being obedient as I picked the cover off the cardboard box and looked inside. What I saw were folders filled with papers. My guess is, they were documents._

Helen looked over the first folder and decided that first. And as she viewed it first, she saw an infant's set of pictures, along with the records inscribed. There was the blood type, its analysis according to others, and of course the name: "Jillian." Helen's heart beats from within for once and her eyes widened.

 _I felt it was too familiar, but I couldn't place something in my mind as to how it was the case. And so..._

 _I kept looking._

Helen was browsing the papers. Her DNA sequence was there along with the only close relationship, and supposedly, it matches with one "Seras Victoria." But how? It's impossible for simple records to contain a matching relationship except...

"Intelligent matching." The mother said, and Helen looked at her confused. "You don't know my occasion before I was a mother to you... and I was an intelligence officer for MI6. When the ghouls and vampires were starting to break out, I had to leave everything behind to start anew. However, I didn't leave yet since something arrived in front of my doorstep... a baby in a basket. Classic."

Helen got what her mother meant. "Mum... what is this? And what are you talking about?"

"Can't you place it? That same baby had its name said because of those documents. It was only later that I found out a ruined-down orphanage messenger sent her to me and my husband. Because of that, we had to raise the baby. I found out the orphanage the messenger was once in was raided by ghouls. It was contained, but she had nowhere except to me." The mother's explanation is something Helen is taking in.

And she continued. "Along with some of the missing and killed was Seras Victoria."

"Wait..." Helen spoke, now sure of what's in her mind. "Don't tell me... Jillian is..."

"...you. The Cheddar Village massacre was where your mother was deemed dead."

"And you..." Helen closed the folder in fury. "You never told me anything. Why? Why now?"

"Let me explain."

"Explain and be honest, Mum." Helen then stood up from where the sat, not caring that even the folder she first read fell to the floor. "This... This is huge. Not only are you telling me about myself, BUT YOU TOLD ME ABOUT MY DEAD MOTHER! And of all times, it's the Cheddar Village Massacre."

That got the mother confused. Did she miss anything? "What are you talking about?"

"I had nightmares, for only a couple of times the past few years. I don't know but... I really don't tell you about my dreams. I..." Helen then sat down, trying to say what she thought. "I..."

"Tell me. It's okay. Take your time." The mother advised it, and Helen breathed slowly to try getting it all out.

"Okay, Mum. A few times in my sleep, I get to be in the shoes, of a female police officer. I don't know, but the officer you told me about might have the same descriptions as Seras Victoria, since I saw her file. Anyway... I saw her with a squad of policemen in Cheddar, and I saw what the police are shooting at... zombies. As you say... they were ghouls. They were eating out others who still lived, and it involved the female police officer's mates in the squad. A little later came a vampire, and he seems to be the one responsible for every ghoul, including the ones he got killed. The other two officers that were once dead, were risen as ghouls for him. They had the girl surrounded. But just as she was about to be eaten... along came the man in red."

The mother clenched a fist from this. "I knew it... The Count."

 _And my heart beats again. Why? It's getting familiar? What was it I felt?_

"Now it makes sense," The mother said. "There's no need for the rest. The figure in red... Just before I was about to leave, I was looking over the details of the Cheddar Village Massacre and I saw the Hellsing Organization, supposedly a paranormal organization but then deemed to be monster exterminators, revealed themselves to take control of the situation."

"Hellsing Organization?"

"MI6 has a record that Integra Wingates Hellsing was in charge. And having the direct support of the Queen of England that time, they were given full access to authority in England when it comes to ghouls and vampires."

"Is that figure in red a part of them?"

"Yes. I only know him as The Count. He could be called Dracula, but I don't know his real name. They're just aliases, but even I don't have any idea as to who he is. All I know is his motive remains: Being a vampire who moves in the night and sucks the living hell out of anyone alive or dead, whether he use guns or his abilities as a vampire. He's unstoppable.

"Then came the supposed report of the female police officer's death. You're right. That was Seras, your true mother. But make no mistake: What says in the official reports was that she died. Look further in the box and grab the next folder. You'll see some photos I got recently."

Helen then took another folder and pulled it out of the box. "Wait... those days you were gone..."

"Yes. I was looking for your mother. At least I know." The mother's words now coincided with Helen opening the folder and widening her eyes as she browsed each photo. "Your mother, who did not age, and did not seem to show changes, is alive. The whole time... Those years that were spent... Those years they all thought all officers are dead from the Cheddar Village Massacre... They didn't know there was one survivor. And she didn't age since then? It meant one thing: She was turned."

Helen dropped the folder, and she shook her head in denial. "No... Impossible... No... I can't..."

"Helen?"

"That's impossible... She's... alive?" Helen glanced properly at her mother, seeming to be her foster mother now. "This is surreal... Mum... are you sure?"

"Would I have come back to Ireland just to ignore all this and keep secrets? No more. You are almost at your breaking point, and I had to tell you now. Hopefully..." But the mother didn't finish as Helen suddenly came at her with a tight hug. She heard her adopted daughter cry, and sobbed loudly at it too. All she knew then was that her daughter finally has her first step to identifying who she really was, starting with her name. ' _My daughter... No... She isn't really mine to begin with. But whatever you decide for yourself..._ ' She closed her eyes, now letting her tears flow out. ' _...it will be your call._ '

 _My foster mother was encouraged that I find my biological mother. The next morning, I came back to the hospital..._

 _ **Next morning... the same hospital and room... 0605 hours...**_

"Mum..." Helen called out, while dressed in her business attire she uses during her time as a lawyer. "I... I have to do it."

"I know you have to. I'm sorry if it was all so sudden."

"No, Mum. Whichever mother I'd find, you'd always be my Mum. That won't change." Helen said this, making a weak smile. "You set a truth to let me find her, and I will. You did it to protect me. But it's my call if my identity is something I need to look for."

"Just remember: When you find her... Say hi to her for me." The mother smiled, just before they bid their goodbyes.

 _And before I knew it, I was already in England. Little did I know... That same goddess was watching me while I was driven to the Hellsing Organization's HQ. But why was she there? What did she want?_

 _ **In the basement of the Hellsing Organization's HQ... Nighttime...**_

The man seated on the throne was wearing read, and his head rested on the hand that was supported at the seat's rest. He made a smile on his face. "I feel it... Something, or someone... is here."

 _ **Integra Hellsing's office...**_

"Are you sure?" Integra asked this, while seated behind her desk. She has aged for quite a bit. 30 years after the defeat of the Third Reich was a much intended event for everything else to stop. But Hellsing went on exterminating vampires and ghouls as the blood didn't stop flowing in London, and the organization was there to do it. That time, her left eye has an eyepatch, since she lost that eye.

Alucard, the man in red, was smiling down on the surprised Integra, seeing her interest at what he sensed. "Are you going to bite?"

"But I cannot bite more than what I could chew. You told me yourself: It's a power that challenges your own."

"I'm still curious, though, as to why she'd come."

"It's a female?"

"Only thing that's more noticeable is that she's carrying classic weapon... A halberd."

"You're joking."

"Then you would have died if I kept on joking on everything like the Kitten."

"Seras is a loudmouth, but quite a determined loudmouth, Alucard. Don't forget that."

"Mm-hmm. Yes, Master."

"Good. Then investigate this source of power and report back to me. As always... the order comes first and foremost."

"Understood... Master." Alucard replied, knowing he has the order and is pleasured to go through it...

 _ **Re-constructed clock monument, Big Ben...**_

It wasn't much time that passed that Alucard arrived at Big Ben. That was where the power source was coming from and he had to explore alone, since it's his case for reconnaissance and not Seras Victoria's. And as he walked the dimly-lit darkness while hearing the gears of the clock running. His face was smug, seeing the halberd blade swung at him. And so it begun: The halberd carrying female swung it at him repeatedly while she maintained proper posture at doing so. He was evading each attack was his opponent was unfazed from any sign of fatigue. ' _Exhilarating... This young woman seems to know what she's doing!_ ' He was seeing the young woman was wearing a red and black themed garment while she had black hair. And as the attacks kept going, he decided a different approach. He stopped moving and she was swinging attacks at him, dealing big damage for a few times as he was sliced up by the sharpness of her halberd.

And with one more swing, seeing her opponent now unmoving, she swung at her most powerful through the middle of the man, cutting him in half before falling limp and dull altogether. He lay still on the ground, seeing he wasn't alive.

She puts her halberd on her shoulder like it's a light weapon to her and smiles at the dead form of her opponent. "Dead... And Gone? I know the kinds of creatures... but you're a monster with unique traits. Isn't that right... Alucard?" And knowing his name was finally pronounced, she heard a distant echo of his laugh, while blood moved like water from the floor and the nearby walls to join a single space near the body.

" _So you know me, I see. You're not just a person. No... You're more. You're not a human, nor a vampire._ "

"Right." She grinned, now seeing her opponent's form is changing. His physical form changed to that of shadowy figure with the same hands he had with his body. The red aura surrounding the black shadow that made his shape was supposed to be terrifying enough for the young woman, but she's not human. "Impressive. For a vampire of vampires, you are showing great power. But you don't want my wrath to be your responsibility."

"Wrong. I'll make sure to remove a threat when I see one."

"If you're given that order, then you could. Except... Your orders are to just see if I'm the source of power you sense. In that case, I'll answer: Yes." The young woman giggled before continuing. "And call me Rory... Successor of Emloy... The goddess of war and death."

"Oh?" Alucard then slowly formed from his shadowy figure until he returned to his physical form with his body and his red attire visible to Rory's eyes again. "What brings a goddess here in London?"

"I have enough to worry about the names of places, but what I'm here for is something important. Will you listen? And I can only speak further if you keep your weapon." Rory meant Alucard was holding the exterminating pistol he carried with him. It was big and heavy that no ordinary human would be able to carry it with one hand.

And Alucard did what was requested as he hid it within the jacket of his attire. "Now will you let yours not be an issue?" And he was answered quickly as she put her halberd on one hand lets it go, and it fades with an indigo aura around it before it was gone. "Impressive."

"I'm not just an ordinary wielder of a halberd but..."

"...a goddess. I heard you the first time. But why are you here?"

"Why would I be visiting such a lowly place? Well... It's for someone, actually. A little string of events will be happening, and it's related to the past of one of the members of the Hellsing Organization. That... I will not reveal until this night gets interesting. You'll know what I mean, since this is the same night a certain someone will be revealed, as family."

"Family?"

"By blood. It's true that you and Seras Victoria are true vampires but what of before?" Rory's word meant only one of the true vampires.

"Seras. Hehe..." Alucard chuckled, somehow not surprised. "So the Kitten has family then. She's a virgin, still. So I would guess..."

"...surrogacy. That's correct."

"I see."

"The rest, I'll leave you to know. I know for someone like you, you'd know quickly."

"No. I'll let these events you say take place. Master will be quite surprised herself."

"How is the old Integra doing now?"

"Don't call her old. She still smokes and she's not dead yet. Hehehe..." Alucard laughed continuously.

"You're quite the servant." Rory crossed arms and was intrigued with Alucard's attitude. "I assume you sometimes betray her own expectations?"

"Quite so. She comments I can be quite a handful. But that's changed when she was around with Seras before I have awoken. The Third Reich did quite a number and I have lost 30 years. Then again, I didn't lose anything but my precious time, with my so-called apprentice. She still has a lot to learn. And now that I'm hearing she has a daughter, she'll be having bigger burdens."

"Oh, that won't be a problem, Alucard. Besides... if things I expect will happen tonight, I will show up."

"And what?"

"Don't assume I'll kill everyone with my wrath. I have nothing against you. But I'll be there for your Kitten's daughter. I'm not after her life, but I'm after her services."

"By services you mean..."

"...I think you know." Rory smiled, leaving quite the impression on Alucard on what she means. And by what she meant of what will happen tonight, what Alucard also expects of the daughter, would happen as well. This made Alucard laugh, then loudly afterwards. Rory's plan for fate is going to happen after all.

 _ **Back at Integra's office...**_

Integra raised a photo while Seras was with her. "This was taken not more than 10 minutes ago." And Seras took the photograph to examine it. She still has those blue eyes, unlike if she turns to her lethal side, they would be red-colored.

Seras saw the car that was in motion from the photograph, but she was able to make out a driver having blonde hair. "It's a female?"

"Right before the picture was taken, she was holding a camera. We don't know what her purpose is, but for basic motives, she's putting a reconnaissance task on us."

"She's only gathering information. I wouldn't see this as a threat."

"I won't take any chances, Seras. She's not entirely sure of her actions since she didn't stay long. Perhaps she knows about us, or perhaps not."

"Want me to investigate?"

"Do so. It's an order, and something you must comply with. Find out who she is, and act casual if you must. She's heading inwards London and she might just be heading to a hotel, or something. Don't engage, unless necessary. So bring your phone with you and wear its earpiece. Keep yourself free for calls. I'll be expecting your answer."

"Understood, Sir Integra. Don't engage, huh?" Seras smiled and showed her red 'vampiric' eyes. "It's been a while, since I've been innocent."

 _ **A bar in London...**_

 _I wasn't expecting the bar to still be open. What I just did was make sure of taking photos. I didn't expect before I arrived that the Hellsing Organization would still try to keep themselves secret when they're already partly known around the British Government as a paranormal extermination group. It's what I call them now, and I might just call them more ruthless, since I had a feeling they also involved humans in the slaughter. Rio was an example. A string of incidents happened there after the terrorist takeover at a hotel. I know it was them. I had questions needed answering, but I was only in London for one thing: My mother._

Helen sighed as she took a seat and ordered a glass of simple wine. The bartender said it'll take a while, since wine wasn't served often in the bar. She respected him and waited, while basking in her thoughts to pass the time.

Meanwhile, the bar doors opened and a curious Seras was looking around. She was in civilian clothes, knowing she can't be in her Hellsing uniform to avoid suspicions from the public. She looked around to see if the target would be here, and it seems simple. A little feeling of exhilaration came to her as the excitement of 'spy finding spy' was getting through her head. She knew she had a thing for secrets being revealed only through action. She loved every moment of it while she was human. Now? She might not have changed.

After a while, the glass of wine was served in front of Helen and she took hold of it with a hand that almost shook. She was scared for some reason, and it was related to finding her biological mother. Now, she wasn't sure as she felt like someone was following her.

 _But I didn't realize she was already right beside me._

Seras was seated right beside the woman in her thirties as she drank her wine from the glass she held. Her eyes weren't focused on the woman to avoid suspicion. She knew she was a vampire, but she liked to keep things subtle wherever she is if she operates alone. And she knew she'd like this to end up clean. Suddenly as the woman put the glass of wine down, her eyes focused towards Seras. She in return didn't feel surprised as the woman was now looking at her. ' _So she knows._ '

Helen's eyes widened at the sight of the very one she's looking for, but blinked as she looked away. ' _Crap... Wait... Would she... She's..._ ' Her thoughts were running all over her head as she was thinking of what to do at this very moment. Right now, she was deep in her thoughts. What would happen to her? Would she be killed there and then? She knows that her mother is a vampire and she can't reveal it, or something might happen. No. She's subtle, and not someone who'd like to rush things. And for seeing her mother now, she's fearful of what might happen next. So, Helen decided to clear her throat and be calm.

And she started it out. "I suppose you were watching me."

Seras had it in her to answer: "Yes. And everything was interesting when I did."

"How so?"

"I think it's on the fact that you were surprised to see me. Do I know you?"

"No."

"Then what the hell was that look for then?" Seras decided to make a soft glare on the woman. "There's a second floor in this bar. I know it well since I came from the Metropolitan Police once. Follow me there, when you're ready." And she got off her seat, leaving the woman in question to her. ' _If eating you out and your memories won't help, then I'll have to do it the old fashioned way._ ' She thought as she found a set of staircases before leaving the ground floor of the bar.

Helen was beside the bartender while he looked at the old teenager's walking and where to. "She's heading upstairs, eh?"

"And so?" Helen asked, seeing the curiosity of the bartender. "We're just old friends. I just want to finish some things with her. If you don't mind?"

"Of course. The floor's free, so you two can have time to yourselves there."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. London was once a mess but it's a good thing my father was a survivor of that horror. Some group saved him from dying and now, I'm here. I think she's one of them people. Though..." He then whispered at her ear. "I wouldn't underestimate that girl. I hear she did quite a number on a lot of ghouls and vamps out of the country. If she's your friend, still, be careful." The bartender's simple warning was easy to take as he walked away from the woman.

Helen was sure now that Seras was indeed her mother. ' _I feel she's that kind of person._ ' She thought, just before getting off the chair and going to the second floor staircase.

The darkness of the second floor was dimly lit by the moonlight shining from the windows of the room. As Helen walked up to the room, she saw that the chairs were placed on the sides while the tables were there as well. The room should have been used, but even the dust from around could counter that first thought. Helen looked around, before a set of red eyes at a distance.

Seras was standing with the wall on her back as she observed the woman, seeming to be unfazed by her own gesture of being visible to her. She decided to skip the pleasantries and go with it. "We are just... 'old friends.' Quite the things I hear reminds me of being defended as a friend. But for the way you spoke, you were protecting me for some reason."

Helen narrowed her eyes at the old teenage vampire she saw and faced her from afar. "I think it's a very good gesture, seeing my respect for you is quite high."

"Then you know me. My first question is what do you want with us? I assume you already know about the Hellsing Organization. No... I'll rephrase." Seras gets off the wall.

And like a blink of an eye, Helen suddenly saw the same old teenager in front of her, now holding her collar tight as their faces were already close.

"I'll tell a different question: What do you want with me?"

"Can't you tell?" Helen said, now glaring at the red eyes of the girl with no fear. "I'm looking for someone's mother."

"Whose mother was it?" Seras asked, seeming to lose suspicious on the woman. ' _Something's up._ '

"If I tell you the name... Promise me you won't freak out."

"I doubt it. Now tell me." The teen's voice was serious and wanted the answer.

"Fine. Her name is Jillian." Helen finally spoke of the name and saw the vampire's eyes widen.

Seras was surprised as she let go of the woman as images of a baby born from her womb came instantly in her mind. She looked at the woman one more time, and knew honesty was in her heart. "No... You're joking... Her... She's..."

"She'll be quite happy to see you. If she were here in front of you right now..." Helen didn't know what else she'd feel but gladness, but was sad to see Seras not liking it for some reason. She shed a tear for this, and this became all too emotional. She then walked towards the teen but...

"DON'T GO ANY CLOSER!" Seras shouted at the woman, while her fangs are out and visible. "What do you know of her?! It's impossible!"

 _ **Back at Big Ben...**_

"I see now." Alucard said, while seeing the goddess Rory leaning against the wall with her back, while he was seated at a platform higher than where she stood. "So you manipulated minds."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. I only made sure they'd tell her the baby has died of an incurable disease."

"And this was a year before I turned her."

"It's true. It's all true."

"I know. It's because I knew the whole time." Alucard said, just before he jumped down and approached Rory. "She would never tell, like it's only a memory on one side of her mind that's never to be told."

"I was beginning to think you weren't knowledgeable. Why didn't you tell the others?"

"The Master isn't interested in silly stories. She would believe it, but that would make things more complicated. And I know Master. She'd be too focused on what her objectives are anyway. So she thinks I am under her control? I'm still in control of some things she'll never know of, and I still remain loyal. It's because whatever happens, happens. She likes to keep it that way and take advantage of every moment there is. That's how the Hellsing Organization kept going under her and lasted. I was the trump card, and now there's another. It's especially at the very time Ms. Victoria is a trump card that it's more important to put aside such memory."

"Sad," Rory frowned while saying. "It's true. It's not important unless it's used. You did the right thing. Though I'd doubt Seras will not be shocked of this. You should tell her. In fact... she's already starting to know the information herself."

Alucard made a little smile as he turned away from Rory. "You have a way of finding things out. I guess I'll expect you later?"

"Let's make sure things die down after what happens, happens, Mr. Alucard."

"Just Alucard will do." And with the use of his shadows, he faded from her side. A figure of darkness was flying through the night and she saw the figure going further in the city.

"Just wait. You'll be mine... soon." Rory muttered out, knowing fate has something in store for the daughter of Seras Victoria...

 _ **Rooftops... Just near the same bar...**_

Seras, never fearing of heights, looked at the view of London from the rooftop on one taller building than the last one she was in. That conversation with her and that woman seemed to go nowhere, but IT DID made her realize something: That thing about her surrogacy was a secret and she never spoke of it. Yet... Even Alucard never spoke of it. Why?

" _It's because you were too focused on your own skin._ " Alucard's voice through his thoughts made Seras turn around and see Alucard now standing just a bit distant from where she was. "A fool that doesn't believe another life is made after death just doesn't sound bright. I have my own set of beliefs, but you should have looked the other way and really ask if she was alive."

"So you really knew. Tch... Haha... Of course you did. You can read minds..."

"...only of a Draculina. Don't forget."

"Yes, yes, but..."

"You wanted to know why I never talked to you about it? It's because you thought she was dead. Truth be told... You're just as stupid as uncaring anyway. More than 30 years have passed and you didn't really see to it you go back to at least, one frame of your past. Maybe I left mine, but you had that chance to look back."

"But how would I? I thought she was dead."

"And you just let life go on. But you died."

"Sure. Technically, you killed me to turn me."

"And now you're standing here with probably a broken heart if you still have one."

"Emotions, Master." Seras looked away in shame. "I know I shouldn't show them whenever I'm needed to be alert. Right now, I'm not so sure."

"Well, since you're dealing with your long lost offspring, mind if you tell me your plan?"

"Huh?" Seras looked in surprise towards Alucard. "Wait... aren't you upset...?"

"Still the Kitten I know. Fool. Try again while you still can. A minor conversation like that can still be adjusted."

"You call that minor?"

"That's nothing compared to dealing with bigger things, Police Girl. Or do you want to be called Ms. Victoria once again? Your worth is still proven. You just need to convince me once more."

"You want me to talk to her again?"

"I didn't say anything. Just convince me to prove your worth further."

Seras knew what else he meant by it. "It's not just that, is it?" And an evil grin came from him as she confirmed what his mind contained. "Turn her? Are you joking?! She's my daughter!"

"You discarded her like she was nothing. You expect that it won't happen? It's your own fault it happened. I marked blood as long as I lived. While you're still sane... mark life first. Probably healthy for you right now is get back at her... and prove to still be a mother. You never know: Even if she turns, she'll forgive you. If she isn't turned then what use is her effort for coming to you? Probably the reason she went to you in the first place is that she's a failure in life... like you are."

"Tch... Master, you're mean."

"Isn't it true?"

"For some reason, maybe. I was rather too prone to being bullied back then. So..."

"So...?" Alucard then turned his back on her and walked his direction. "Just do something. Talking is not enough here. Find her. Convince her. Hell... turn her if you must. Make her see she could still have someone like you."

"Is that... advice, for real?"

"Do that before I say otherwise, Kitten." Alucard said it before he used shadows and jumped off the roof to the next, and then to another until he wasn't seen anymore.

And Seras what she must do: Go back to that woman, who's probably the Jillian she always knew as her daughter...

 _ **Hotel room...**_

 _I had to find a room for myself. I thought it was useless after seeing my mother who didn't believe her eyes that her own daughter was standing right in front of her. She told me... that I died. I remembered on the second floor of that bar..._

 _ **FLASHBACK... At that room... The second floor of the bar in London...**_

"Impossible... You're dead..." Seras said, now looking at her Jillian, the daughter she thought she could have for her own. "How could this... be?"

"Wait... You thought I was dead? Why?"

"An incurable disease... They told me, it was an incurable disease. Of course... it made me cry and..."

"How was I born? Who is my father?" Jillian asked.

"You have none. I..." Seras felt she couldn't say, but she at least uttered something: "I was a surrogate. I'm sorry, but..."

"I don't care." Jillian said this, making Seras look at her face. "You're still my long gone mother. Someone's been searching you for quite a while. She told me about you, your life... And how you supposedly died was one of her tales. But before all that came my birth. I was alive, all and well. And how did you possibly think I was dead?"

Seras turned her back on her daughter. "I'm sorry... but I don't know."

"Where are you going?"

"Leave me alone."

"But Mum..."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Seras shout was enough to stop Jillian in her tracks as she saw her teenage mother breaking through the window and making hole in the wall.

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK...**_

 _I didn't care after that, did I? There I was on the bed with my clothes still on. I was looking only on the ceiling with the light of the single lamp inside that room. It's a good thing after 30 years that some of London was restored. However... there are just several spots still needed to be taken into attention. After all, it's still a short time for a full renovation. But do I care? No. Because I thought I lost my mother. She was too shocked of this._

 _Then again, Seras might not be the mother material after all. She still is a teenager in her appearance, and may have a heart like one as well._

 _I don't know who I really was... whether it's Helen or Jillian. Two sides of one life just chokes me out. I didn't like it. I never did. But I have to be forced to use only one side to live. I want to finish this._

She sighed and sat on the bed.

 _And I might have lost my only touch to who would help me on that._

Jillian had her legs off to one side of the bed where the lamp was facing her and the window of the hotel room was behind her. Slouching down to a position she didn't care that made her appearance look bad, all she had to do was browse her pocket, carrying out a box of cigarettes. After she opened it, she pulled out a stick and put its butt at her lips, then to her mouth to make sure it's held. She browsed further to take out her lighter. But as she lit the lighter up with its flame flowing, she neared the lighter to the cigarette.

" _ **It's bad for you, you know.**_ " The voice of Seras startled Jillian and it made her let go of her cigarette, letting it drop. She turned to see her mother leaning against the wall and getting off it before walking to her. "This isn't how my daughter should be dealing with a bad moment."

"Tch... Seriously?! And you running off isn't as it should be? Look who's talking!" Jillian had to stand up to deliver her point. "I came all the way to find my own mother, and you come out like a shocked puppy just denying things all to yourself and myself, and..." She stopped as she saw her mother's hand with a finger back. Then the finger was swung and forehead was hit and she briefly screamed in pain for it. "Ow!"

"Tsk tsk..." Seras then took out a small bandage and threw it to Jillian who gladly caught it herself and place it on her forehead immediately. "Look... Maybe I didn't tell you quite everything. Yes... I thought you were dead, but I was thinking of something recently."

Jillian then looked at her mother, seeing she might have new information. "I'm all ears."

"The nurse... The nurse very much looked as if I can't trust her. I don't know..." Seras was just digging deep in her own thoughts. It was a good question: That nurse was never seen before, the long black hair... the luscious lips... the curves that make a young beautiful woman. So who was she? "I am not sure."

"It doesn't matter. I understand. She might have been involved in the incident of separating me from you, but what matters is, right now I'm with you. And it's what counts, Mum."

Seras noticed what she was called by her daughter. "You called me Mum."

"Why not?" Jillian replied, before she walked to Seras and with no doubt gave her a hug with an arm while her hand was still on her forehead with the bandage held. "You are my mother. And I finally found you..."

Seras didn't know what to even do here, but she raised her arms slowly, knowing her strength was amplified and needed to be careful. Slowly, she hugged her old daughter until there was good pressure involved now. It was done until their bodies touch each other's. And during this hug, she closed her eyes. ' _Now I know what I missed after those years..._ ' "I'm sorry... I really thought you were gone."

"Don't repeat," replied Jillian, who then slowly pulled away from her hug and took the bandage off her forehead. "I'd love to see that, but it makes you look ugly."

And the old teen raised an eyebrow. "And you're acting it's been a long time. Oh... Actually, it is. Uh... Never mind."

"Look... Let's just get there."

"Huh?" Seras didn't get what it meant first, but she winced when some thought was given to it. "No way... You want to really go there?"

"Hellsing HQ seems simple."

"You call that simple? It's huge, actually. The first time I got there, I thought I was being served up 10 dishes at once."

"You're a vampire as I recall."

"Oh... Getting straight to it, huh?"

"I'm rather perceptive of things. I was a lawyer once but I resigned from it. Tsk... Racism in Ireland doesn't count as hellish. It killed my reputation. That I think is just a taste of being bullied."

"Looks like we're on the same boat then... We're alike at this." Then Seras had an idea. "By the way... ever experienced flying... without engines or just a plane."

"Wait, what?!" Jillian's surprise was joined by Seras' eyes turning red.

"It'll be fun. I promise." Seras said this as she took Jillian's hand.

 _ **Hellsing HQ...**_

In front of the gate, the old teen with shadows out and from the sky, came down and landed on the ground with Jillian in cargo. The woman was carried by her mother's younger arms and was gently put on the ground to her feet.

"That was..." Jillian uttered while breathing out.

"Enjoyed it?" Seras smiled while asking, letting the shadow fade and retract into her. Her eyes stayed red while this was happening. "It's fun but it could be thrilling in a sense. You saw my fangs, right?" And she received positive nods from Jillian. "It's natural since I use my shadow for it. Being a vampire has its perks and downsides, but I get around easily."

"You lived it hard, Mum?"

"Not really. Sure, it was hard since I didn't understand what it was at first, but I realized I'm completely different. My master Alucard taught me there is to know about being a vampire, including the senses I have and some extra ones I can use. Remember: The night's my friend. And it's more advantageous especially when I awakened as a True Vampire."

"And how's that achieved?"

"...as a True Vampire?" Seras smirked as soon as the question came. "You've got to taste the blood of a human, or of a Dracula, or Draculina for that. By the 'Drac' terms, you'll know. And by the way... It has to be on your own free will, or it won't take effect. But for that, you have to be a virgin if you'll be turned."

"Good thing. I wasn't given importance anyway." Jillian said in confidence, just before the gates in front of them opened inwards. "Does anybody know we're around?"

"There are cameras all over the place for that." Seras replied it while her eyes returned to their natural blue color. "Come on. They're expecting us." She then walked ahead of Jillian, and her daughter followed. The two of them walked together past the gate and it slowly closed behind them.

 _ **Inside Hellsing Manor...**_

Integra's only eye at her right was wide while in the wide hall, seeing Seras with a woman. As she described, she's a blonde, and at most, in her thirties. ' _This will be interesting._ '

Jillian noticed the woman with long hair, aged and standing with a black cane in one hand to support her. ' _So this must be Integra Wingates Hellsing. Royal Order Of Protestant Knights is the specific name for the Hellsing Organization, and she's in charge. So my foster mother was right._ '

"I have to say, Ms. Victoria." Integra spoke in a calm tone. "When I said you'd investigate, did it really have to end up in bringing the woman here?"

"Heeheehee!" Seras childishly replied it. "You won't believe what I just found out."

"I know. She's your daughter." Integra's knowledge of Seras having a daughter stopped the duo, and Seras seemed rather nervous at this. "When were you planning to tell me?"

"Uh..."

"Well?"

" _ **Actually...**_ " Jillian then walked forward and spoke to Integra. "Well... I was actually trying to find her. And to tell you the truth, she thought I was dead."

"That's true... but that doesn't make an excuse. She could have told any of us so that she'd at least be ready. Well... No wonder she was weak at her first months."

" _ **EH?!**_ " Seras knew it was outrageous and her eyes went red. She attempted to walk forward with a furious growl but Jillian stopped her. "You're so mean! And that's not the reason why I wasn't doing anything you'd expect on the first day, or the first week, or the first..."

" _ **She is correct.**_ " A male voice echoed and Integra wasn't surprised of it.

"Alucard?" Integra called out his name before she looked beside her, seeing the shadow generated on the floor as his head and slowly his body rose out of it from the ground. "Got any thoughts?"

Seras stopped what she's doing as her eyes went back to blue again and stood straight in respect to Alucard. ' _Just great._ '

"As I was saying..." Alucard continued. "Ms. Victoria here is simply hesitant to take blood back then. And she's indeed not knowledgeable of what a vampire is, as natural as she was a fledgeling."

"Alucard..." Integra then looked towards the vampire king. "Your minds were connected then. Why didn't you tell me about her daughter?"

"Her past never mattered. What's more is... She never even knew that woman here now is alive. Apparently, Ms. Victoria never talked about it at all."

Seras sighed and lowered her head. "It's true. I never told anyone, but Master knew already. It's because I thought the lives I thought were lost, were going to remain that way. But she's different." She then looked at Jillian. "I lost her at childbirth. Here... I found her. No... We found each other." She turned her head back to Integra. "I hope you accept her well, Sir Integra. I helped you on so many things. Maybe you'd do the same for her?"

"I already did, when I researched your name myself. Your name is Helen Grist. But records show a cloud during your time as an orphan, and some things from British Intelligence was able to clear that up. Your DNA sequencing and blood type pattern matches Seras Victoria, making you both related by blood. That aside, Seras could have at least let us know in advance. Because of this, it's only recently that the best help would be given to your foster mother."

"Wait... my... Are you sure?" Jillian felt she was glad she got here after all.

"It's the least Britain can do. Her fear of losing everything drove her out of the UK. If it's so much that you have to travel all the way here just to reveal that you're actually the daughter of a True Vampire for the Hellsing Organization, then I think you've only done the right thing you didn't think you'd do. Indeed... I think it might be a miracle favour for you. But... We aren't making any promises." But Integra didn't speak as she saw Jillian smile and cry her heart out.

"Thank you..." Jillian muttered it, then repeated. "Thank you, thank you, thank you... I don't know what to repay..."

"It'll come in time, I guess."

"This... This should be the happiest moment of my life." Jillian's smile faded slowly as she wiped her tears away. "Then again, I still think of why I'm taken away in the first place. The reports that were made that I died in the same hospital I was born in, and it's of an incurable disease. Probably, it's someone who plotted something against my mother?"

"Impossible," Integra answered. "Based on her other records and her psychological tests before she turned, she only had bullies but not real enemies. When she served as a police officer, she was only gaining friends, but slowly. On the pattern that's put up for rivalries, there's no name that matches such, even until now."

"Then... What or who am I dealing with?" Jillian asked, and that's when Alucard felt the same power he once felt before.

Alucard chuckled at it. "Hehe... I thought so. Rory... You're insistent."

Integra then looked at Alucard in curiosity. "Alucard? Who is Rory?"

"To be frank... She is a goddess. The whole time, I ended up with one."

"She is a WHAT?!" Integra's shock came together with a laugh that echoed around the manor. It was a young woman's voice. And indeed, they found themselves in the middle of a trap. ' _A goddess?! How is that possible?!_ '

" _ **There, there.**_ " The young woman's voice spoke in an echo, still undetermined as to where she really is. " _You're all wondering why I'm around. I'll tell you: I did it all. Fate had to get me to this level, and it was my first. When I saw the little infant, I knew it was too good to be true. I saw good values and her future. Then I saw what accomplishments she could have and how it will benefit even her family. And so... I needed to take her away from the world that hinders what I wanted her to be..._ "

Seras was breathing ruggedly, hearing all of this. ' _Who is she? So she's the one... She's that girl... She took my baby...!_ ' And her fury was rising.

Just near the door, an indigo-colored religious sign etched itself and glowed brightly from the floor before smoke of the same color came out from the sign. Eventually, the head of a young black-haired woman emerged from the ground, along with her body as she ascended from the ground, straight from the sign as she was revealed to everyone on the floor. Alucard noticed that Rory's attire changed from a black and red theme, to an indigo themed priestess uniform with a black skirt.

"My, my... Quite a memorable sight of a reunion," Rory said before giggling. "Ufufu... You're simply marvellous to watch. A family has been reunited after all these years, and it's simply you are destined to meet this way."

"Bitch..." Seras eyes turned red before she attempted to approach the young woman, but her shoulder was touched by a hand, and it was from Alucard. "Master?"

"I'd love to see the fruit of your foolishness, but it will be lethal to us all." Alucard tells this to Seras, even making Integra surprised.

"Why?" Integra asked. "What kind of power does she possess?

"It's a power beyond imagination. I know immortality doesn't exist, but it's different with a god. Although gods aren't perfect, they still have the destructive power to wipe anyone out in an area. And if it includes you, Master... I cannot risk it." Alucard said, smirking at Integra. "What? Think I don't care about how you're going to live or die?"

Integra got ticked by that. "Whether it comes to living or dying, I don't take any chances the Royal Order would be breached like this, Alucard! SECURITY!" And on her loud call, men with automatic rifles stormed the room. They were all wearing the patch of the Royal Order of Protestant Knights as they came there with no fear. 18 of them were there, while others were posted on the top of the stairs, all aiming their automatic rifles at the goddess. Integra got a good look at the goddess who seems to be in her twenties of sorts. Her lips were dark red, but a hint of indigo was seen from it. "I don't know what your deal is here, but you made a mistake throwing yourself into the manor. I don't know how much you know of us, but we're not allowing you to take anyone." And Rory had laughed because of what Integra said.

"I see." Rory said, acknowledging Integra's persistence. "I will introduce myself first, as a sign of respect to who you are. My name is Rory... I was once a demigoddess, but I am now the Goddess of War and Death. What Alucard has seen from my theme in attire was my old theme when I was still an apostle of Emloy. My true color is indigo, a sign of new views and perceptions in your definition, perhaps. Getting to the topic, you don't know how destiny follows itself, or how it could be changed thanks to the strongest will of any individual. I won't say anything else related to your future, but I only will predict at least one thing: Jillian Victoria is coming with me, like it or not."

" _ **Like I'd allow it!**_ " Seras shouted to interrupt the goddess.

And Rory smiled, admiring the courage of Seras in barking back at her. "So do you remember? I am the very face of the helper who took your daughter away from you, and had a smokescreen prepared to let you assume she died. You should be thankful she even lived to see you."

Jillian had it to herself to respond this time. "You knew I was going to be here then."

"It was why I appeared here, Jillian. The Royal Order of Protestant Knights will take you in. But will they allow you to operate just as a human? It won't matter, since you won't be here for the time being." And Rory stopped as she saw Seras grab a big pistol from Alucard's jacket, now aiming the same pistol at her. "Oh? What's this?"

Alucard chuckled. "Can't get over losing someone again, Kitten?"

"No... Not again." Seras replied, focusing her aim onto Rory while letting her shadows extend and widen from her body. "I can't let you take her. Not again."

Rory's smile faded. ' _I should try to talk her down. Fate follows, but I'll try not to leave with a bloody result to this._ ' "Seras, do you really want to see me release my wrath onto everyone here? Only Alucard will surely remain from this place and no one else. Not even you would live to see or hear anyone, or breathe as a True Vampire.

"I can defend myself, but I'm ready to strike anyone down like you will. Though I won't try as it isn't my way of handling a situation. You're full of blood even and I can tell from this distance, and so am I. But I won't start first, unless you do. Thus, it'll be changed. You'll die of your own actions of defending your daughter, and it will include everyone else around you. Don't make me demonstrate for the first and final time." Rory then let her eyes glow a color bright purple. "Remember: I'm a goddess and I won't hesitate." Then she looked at Jillian. "What would you do at her shoes?" Then she looked back at the furious Seras. "So will you shoot me and let my wrath be your judgment, or will you let her go peacefully?"

Alucard's eyes winced at this as he remembered something. ' _Of course... This is what she meant about turning the daughter._ ' He chuckled softly, even letting Integra notice.

"What are you finding funny from this?" Integra asks, seeming curious of Alucard's sudden change of emotion.

"Unfortunately, fate DOES follow." Alucard briefly glanced at Integra, then back at Rory and Seras in their showdown. "You'll see soon, Master."

Integra knew too well how Alucard was speaking the truth, and for some reason, felt weak. She closed her eyes in disappointment at this. ' _What am I dealing with? This goddess came to our doorstep just to... Just to... I don't know... What decision should I make? Should I call everyone off?_ '

Rory narrowed her eyes, seeing Seras still has her handgun aimed at her. "I am warning you, Seras." Rory said this just before she extended her arm and opened her hand, then summoning through indigo aura her main weapon, the halberd. She held it tight and lowered it while it's still held with only one hand like it was a simple tool for herself. "I'm not going to fight you. You'd fall easily."

" _ **MUM!**_ " Jillian shouted, knowing what's at stake. ' _No... if she takes the shot, it's still a gamble. No... I won't allow my mother to die like this!_ ' And without anything else in mind, she ran towards Rory and stopped in the middle of her and Seras, before she puts her arms apart, blocking her mother's aim towards Rory. "Please... You've got to stop!"

Seras was shocked of this and demanded of her daughter: "MOVE!"

"NO, Mother!" Then Jillian faced Rory.

And while Jillian is facing Rory, seeming like she would talk the goddess down, Integra looked at Alucard, and he noticed it. "Alucard..." She whispered, knowing he could hear her. "Do exactly as I say."

Alucard was looking at Integra but didn't turn his head. And as he was seeing Integra's instructions by reading her lips without making a sound, he smiled evilly. "Oh? What's this?"

"I'm sorry... but we might need to get our hands dirty..."

"By not doing anything? Cruel, but I like it. Hehe..." Alucard replied before looking at Seras, still furious and pointing her gun at her daughter.

While that happened, Jillian was talking to Rory. "Goddess Rory, I have to ask: If I come with you, would you leave my only family alone? I just met my mother... And you're here to take me away, like it was nothing. But it doesn't matter anymore. I want to save her."

Rory was listening, while looking at Integra secretly talking with Alucard. Her eyes were keen as she read Integra's lips, and every word surprised her. ' _Is she serious?_ ' And she smiled, looking back at Jillian. "My child, you can breathe easy. It'll seem so."

"Really? Thank you!" Jillian replied, seeming glad of Rory's answer.

Meanwhile, Seras was hearing Alucard's whisper from afar thanks to her sensitive hearing as a vampire and she was shocked of the plan he has in mind. "Are you out of your...?"

"Either trust me, or act foolishly for yourself." Alucard replied, knowing she might not have a choice.

"Fine. Get her out of the way. Once I pull the trigger, do it. We'll take our chances? Are you sure?"

"Why not? Hehe..." Alucard is making it look reassuring to Seras.

"Alright..." Seras then focused on her daughter and Rory. "Jillian, get out of the way! Don't listen to her!"

"No...Mum." Jillian said in reply before she saw Seras pull the hammer down from Alucard's big pistol. "Wait... No..."

"I can't risk you coming with her! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"NO!" Jillian furiously replied it. "DO YOU ALL WANT TO DIE HERE?!"

"We'll take our chances, Jillian." And letting her shadows focus its energy on the handgun, she uttered: "This is either our dawn... or our grave." Time slowed down altogether.

 _I saw how cold her eyes were. My mother... I don't know what else to do but get out of the way, or she'll fire and I'll be hit. Then again, I don't want to, and I want to protect all of them. And so... I never did. I never moved from my spot. I know my conviction. I'm saving everyone. Finally, she pulled the trigger..._

Seras pulled the trigger and the handgun's slide was made through the controlled explosion from inside, pushing the 13mm round out of the nozzle, travelling at a speed that could be lethal, but she sees it through her eyes clearly that the bullet is now heading for Jillian's direction. She was fast enough to see the bullet itself. But still... she couldn't see Alucard doing something, while the bullet was getting close. ' _What in the hell?!_ ' She thought before realizing what Rory said about what fate has been brought for Jillian. ' _Fate...,_ ' she thought.

Then Seras thought of the only decisions that Alucard made to turn her 30 years ago from Cheddar. ' _Wait... He shot through me to kill the priest holding me hostage and..._ ' She gasped, realizing her own mistake. And it was too late to act, as the bullet finally reached Jillian, penetrating through her chest before the world slowly went faster. The bullet went through her body, and out the back, letting blood flow from it. The world went back to normal as Rory saw the bullet come at her, but smirked as the bullet missed completely by an inch from her left hip. She swung her halberd horizontally to evade the blood that came from the now injured Jillian.

And this was the only thing that seemed nostalgic and horrific at the same time: Seras shot her own daughter, and all the soldiers in the room were shocked to see it.

Seras couldn't believe it and dropped the gun, and screamed out before running to her daughter. "JILLIAN!" Her screamed echoed as her daughter's body fell back. She saw her eyes were closed and fell backwards from the horrifying tragedy that has befallen her. And before she even got to an angle, Seras caught her and gently lowered her, while letting her shadows fall back inside her and letting her eyes return to its blue color. "No, no, no, no, no... NO...!" She said this many times, denying she shot her, and suddenly turned her head to Alucard, making a smug out of this. "WHY?!" And she looked at Integra, frowning at this and turning her head away.

Integra then gave the order to the other soldiers. "Stand down... and return to your posts, immediately." And her order came suddenly as the men stood down before they separated their group, while having mixed emotions as they walked away from the scene... Integra then looked at Seras. "I'm sorry... but there's only one way we could survive: And that's through a bodybag..."

"...or you'd turn her. Both options are to save us but..." Seras said before looking at Rory. "You knew this would happen?!"

Rory wasn't smiling anymore, seeing the result of what fate brought for Jillian, and turned her back, before dissipating her halberd as she walked away. "It doesn't matter."

"COME BACK HERE!"

"OR WHAT?!" Rory stopped walking and looked at Seras with the bright purple eyes she still has. "You've seen what happened to her, Seras. You should never have let this happened. Then again, you should have listened to your gut. That takes so much courage, but I think you're unique enough never to understand what this all meant. At one way or another, if no one is strong to change the fate of another, then you can't do anything about it since you don't believe it at all. That's how you lost and pulled the trigger.

"I am indeed ruthless, but I'd let something like this happen instead having my hand do the work for me."

"Then you're a monster." Seras said, lowering her head. "Just leave. I don't want to see your face again." It took a while before Seras raised her head, to see that Rory wasn't there anymore. Then, she looked down again, seeing her daughter's almost lifeless body as she held her head.

Alucard sighed at this. "So much for a clean result."

Integra snorted at his sentence. "Then again, you would have called it boring, Alucard. This isn't my nature, betraying one of us like this. So... what are you going to do?"

"Her internal organs are damaged and she won't last long. It'll be enough time for the two of them to at least say their last words."

"Aren't you going to start now?"

"Not yet. I know the woman's time of dying at this rate. Our guest is on the roof, probably waiting for me."

"Then follow her. This is what she wanted. Settle terms, but get back here as soon as you can."

"As you wish, Master." Alucard then walked towards a wall and let his shadow pass through until he was no longer seen.

Integra then approached Seras, now seen hugged her old daughter's head. "I'm sorry. This..."

Seras gently opened her eyes and looked at Integra with some regret. "It's... It's okay, I guess. But... what happens now? I can't turn anyone of the same gender or she'll end up as a ghoul. It's Alucard... He needs to save her. Please... I need Alucard here."

"Wait for him. We have to really make the deal that your daughter goes with the goddess."

"What? No... I can't! Don't let her go just like that!"

"Or what? Seras, do you want to let more bloodshed be possible? We might be dealing with vampires and ghouls and conquer over them, but even WE have our limits. Don't ever stretch too far. When I knew for the first time that someone like her had taken your daughter, I knew she was organized. And when I heard that she's actually a goddess, I have only a stretch in my mind she'll be a far greater nightmare than our enemies combined. The Last Battalion? Tch. It doesn't even compare to them what her power could be. And I don't want to find that out, since Alucard is trusted and doesn't speak lies when it comes to feeling such power. That, was my basis as to why I had to do this. And for that, I know I can't ask forgiveness from you."

"Then don't, because I won't feel any different. It's unfair..." Seras said it while hugging the head of her daughter.

Jillian slowly moved her eyes until she opened them. "Mum...?"

 _ **The rooftop of the Hellsing manor...**_

Rory was only looking towards the city lights and the big moon that always is over it. ' _It's beautiful. I never had the time to see further sights, but I never knew that this was a beautiful view. Of all worlds, this is a new view to remember._ '

" _ **Enjoying yourself?**_ " Alucard's voice from behind didn't startle Rory.

"Alucard." Rory called out his name and turned around, seeing him walk casually towards her. "So you're here to challenge me? The stench of death is with you."

"Perhaps it's the same with you, dear goddess." And he was smug while saying this. "You're cruel, and you totally outsmarted me." He stopped in front of her, before grabbing her collar and slowly raising her up until her head is raised to his level, as his eyes were laying straight to hers. "So what makes you tick?"

"You're asking a goddess, and not a common creature."

"Common creature? Now that's a language I like."

"You lived half as long as I did."

"Oh? You're over a 1000 years old now? Intriguing."

"Yes. And you have a lot to learn." She smiled saying that, now being lowered by an impressed vampire king. "I'll just call you The Count from now on. Now, Count... What are you really here for?"

"I'm here to make things clear: I need to turn that woman into a fledgeling, then a True Vampire straight. Am I right, so far? Will that be enough for you for her to offer herself to you?"

"That's what I'm looking for?"

"Then you could have done that with another since clearly, there was a disagreement."

"What else do you think I would have done? Could I have wanted to leave the woman without any family and any other living being around her as I snatch her away?"

"You wouldn't."

"Exactly. You know how a god or goddess is."

"Perhaps, dear goddess. But even you're different, and my understanding is rather... blunt."

"You're not a fool, and I know you're smarter than you look. You're wise like I am, which is what I admire. And now... You must accompany the woman, and do your role."

"I know. Let it wait. Their conversation, is quite interesting." Alucard smiled and Rory followed, before the two heads lowered to the very same spot the remaining three were in...

 _ **Back in the manor lobby...**_

"Mum...?" Jillian weakly spoke up, seeing her tearless eyes full of worry, and she tried her best to smile. "Hey."

"Jillian, save it," Seras advised.

"I know... You didn't want to. Because the only way, is to turn me. And I'll come with her, to save all of you."

"NO! I can't... I lost you."

"...and you don't need to lose me... again." Jillian then coughed out blood after her bad shape was taking a toll on her. Soon, blood was flowing on the floor. "Otherwise... I'm happy you still love me..."

"No... Stay with me...!"

"It's okay... It's your call, if you'd like... to..." Jillian didn't finish her sentence as she closed her eyes, knowing her consciousness faded and her body giving out.

 _That time, I lost my consciousness. But everything else after... Miraculously, I was hearing everything._

Seras knew she was about to lose her daughter, and she just sensed two people were within their presence. She looked behind her and saw Rory and Alucard walking together toward her. She saw Rory stop while Alucard proceeded. "No, wait."

Rory then looked at Seras and was quite surprised. "Aren't you angry?"

"It'll depend. I don't know, really."

Rory noticed that Jillian was unconscious and not dead. "Why? What did she tell you?"

"She had an idea that she could be turned before she'd be handed to you. She forgave me, but now she's dying."

" _ **And that's where I come in.**_ " Alucard said now kneeling beside Jillian. "Best you move aside, since I'll be doing it myself."

"Please... save her."

"Don't you mean... 'Make her more dead?'" And he chuckled to his own amusement before she stood up and stepped away, now seeing Alucard picking up Jillian's head, and letting his fangs out.

' _Oh, I have a feeling he's gonna do it... He needs her blood so he could return a mix of his and hers and turn her as she drinks it. That's just the first stage. Being a True Vampire requires she does consumes blood from anyone still living or barely in her own will. I wonder if she'll have the will after this?_ ' Seras thought, before Alucard finally bites Jillian's neck. ' _Oooh... There it is._ '

Rory is watching from behind everyone, knowing she doesn't want to provoke them, but...

" _ **Stand beside me.**_ " Integra's voice took the attention of Rory to her. "I allowed this to happen anyway."

And with no other doubt, Rory walked and stopped just beside Integra, looking at the scene of Jillian's conversion. "Interesting."

"You've seen variations of conversions I assume?"

"I have, and this one of them, first getting the blood of the one to turn, then letting the one to turn drink. Alucard at this case who turns Jillian will become her master, and she will become a fledgeling vampire."

"How long have you been watching us?"

"I've been watching you for a very long time, even before your Royal Order of Protestant Knights had begun. It's nice to see a good a descendant of that order."

"My father died, but handed to me the right for leading the Order. At least he had done the right thing before I was being hunted by some assassins sent by the Third Reich of old."

"Monsters. That's what they're called. In truth, they're just discovering more about vampires... and it's a sacred race or species that shouldn't be meddled with."

"You call them a species?"

"I call them that, and a parasite at times. It's true. They could be trouble." Rory's remark didn't get much of a reaction from Integra. "So you don't deny?"

"There's always a way to control them. They have a mindset. That's what important."

"At least you're positive."

"I've been this way ever since I've been given the title of leading the Order. They need us more than ever after the London incident."

"But you know hell's about to make you pay."

"I understand. The Catholics never forgave us, did they?" Integra said it before seeing Alucard parting from Jillian's neck. "This is it."

Alucard then took his hand out, held a small knife before cutting open his vein. "A short process, but it should let her get her first taste."

Seras was curious of this. "Was this how I got converted?"

"No. I used a longer process. This was involved, but I had to give you less of the pain in becoming a True Vampire. Jillian can become one, and it's miraculous she could get through the pain successfully without her brain getting fried. Hehe..." Alucard lowered his bleeding hand and with his free hand, he gently opened Jillian's mouth, before letting first drop of blood get in her mouth. Soon, more of it flowed through her mouth. "But that possibility of her brain dying out, can be countered with her highest will and challenge to herself. You suffered and went through enough to get to that level of becoming a True Vampire yourself. Don't forget. But she'll be different. Quite... different."

Jillian was finally tasting blood from a vampire and is starting to move her eyes.

 _I was tasting blood for the first time._

She moved her hand slowly and Seras was surprised. She lowered Alucard's bleeding hand to her mouth and started to suck it.

 _And for some reason... I knew it was my only resource. I was finally being awakened..._

She suddenly opened her eyes.

 _...into a monster._

Jillian suddenly pushed away Alucard's hand before she sat up after a loud gasp. She breathed out fast at first, but she was calming down. In her instinct, she moved her hand towards where she was shot, and felt the wounde from her chest was gone. ' _So it happened... and now I feel different._ '

"Jillian?" Seras called out her daughter, now seeing she was awake. "Are you...?"

Even Jillian knew how to answer. Her blue eyes started to turn red and she faced her mother with a smile. "You think it didn't work?"

Alucard was impressed. As he saw Jillian was hugged by her mother, he had it interesting here when he saw her as a fledgeling vampire. ' _Ah... So she learns fast, doesn't she? Another interesting thing to add._ '

Integra knew how this would go, and turned her head to Rory. "So what now?"

Rory examined the mother-daughter duo and knew she must decide. And for Jillian to get used to her new identity as a vampire, she needed to let time pass at first. "3 days." She said it loud enough for everyone to hear, especially Seras. "She has three days to catch up with her mother, and for the least be turned into a True Vampire if she can be. If my servant were to be doing my tasks, I expect efficiency. She'll be trained in my way during her stay with me, so don't worry about her development. It won't be a problem, since my knowledge of the vampire's transcendent shadows is enough for her to adapt to. Alucard, that is, if you don't mind?"

Integra took notice of Alucard nodding. ' _He agreed so easily? Was he brainwashed or something?_ '

"Thank you. Then I'm off." Rory said before turning back, just before the glowing religious sign glowed brightly on the floor in front of her when...

" _ **Wait!**_ " Jillian stood up and called Rory's name, stopping the goddess. "When I come with you, what will I find?"

The goddess thought of not answering, but the question itself captivated her, and her head eased over to her. "Probably some harshness is what you should expect, and also the generosity I'd have for you. I can't have everything be given to you, so you must be taught well before you take my tasks. I'll do that personally."

"Thank you. It's helpful."

"You're welcome. And take your time. I've done you wrong, maybe."

"No. You opened me up, Goddess Rory. If there's anything to make up, it's just some or regular visits here."

"Good. Then that can be arranged. I'll see you after three days." Rory proceeded to walk through the sign and she concluded: "I'm glad I came to see you for who you are now... Jillian Victoria." She glowed bright before she disappeared, along with the sign before the lobby had only the four of them present.

 _After Goddess Rory left, I knew what I had to do: I had to catch up with my mother, and at least learn the basics to being a vampire. Alucard was there, and I called him a master since he was the one who turned me into who I was, before I became a True Vampire. I once had a dream, though. I was a vampire, and I was sucking the life out of a victim._

 _Weird thing is... Neither did I dislike it, nor did I feel disappointed I killed someone. I felt it was just another meal..._

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to the darkness"

 _ **Jillian –**_ _Being a vampire feels great, and I've acknowledged, feels very different. Ever since the first time I turned, I know my past life is about to just be put aside completely. It's the same thing Seras, my mother, had assumed when she was turned. Slowly, she knew it. But when I lived 30 years to see the difference of one thing and could change your life, I don't think this feeling was new to me any longer._

 _A night after the goddess Rory had left us to let me catch up with my mother, I realized I was having so much fun with Seras. We told each other stories. She, of course did for the past 30 years after the freak attack made by the Last Battalion and she had a lot of stories. But she let me tell mine. Of course, mine had some problems, and I included the fact that some Irish citizens didn't like any Brits living in their country. Racism is very much alive there, huh? At least I got past all of it until I ended up with my Mum._

 _Now comes the night when both of us were at the rooftop spot of the HQ..._

 _ **Rooftop... Hellsing HQ... 1327 hours...**_

 _We explored London, and its bad side from 30 years ago. It was never the same again. After ever city has been ravaged by the Last Battalion, some unknown number of people were able to steal and salvage some stuff from the wreckage of the city. They saw the corpses. They've seen the only consequence that even they didn't know was involved between two, no... It involved three sides. The Catholic Church, The Last Battallion, and Hellsing were locked in battle. This involved human lives, and I didn't expect it could be that bad._

 _Back in the present, I realized what had changed, and what didn't after the three decades. What didn't change was our identities in whole. What changed, sadly... is the way others see us. We aren't saints. None of us would live to ever be after what happened. But Hellsing was credited for eliminating anything else that could threaten our existence, as we still need to protect our grounds or other places from vampires and ghouls. It was still the same._

Jillian sighed, viewing the city lights from afar. "So nostalgic."

"I know, right?" Seras replied while nudging her old daughter's hip with her elbow. She's still her 19 year-old self thanks to being a vampire, but now more powerful since she's blessed with the power of a True Vampire while her daughter Jillian will probably stay in her 31 year-old after being one. "But you're still a fledgeling. Are you sure you want to skip all those trials I went through?"

"Mum, you went through those things since you don't know the feeling of losing something and gaining another. Hell... I made mistakes but I made sure to get back up. It happened repeatedly to me. I'm sure of what I'm here for. I'm here for you... And I'm here to really be what you are."

"You're reckless."

"Exactly. I don't have the fighting skill, but I do have the will to learn it."

"And you think you'd be able to surpass me when you get trained by a goddess? You'll serve her, you know."

"There's no doubt she'll be training me in some way. But would it involve others too? I could see I learn other things besides combat."

"I would think so. Expect you'd learn rules of anticipation and probably others you haven't seen or heard in your life."

"It's gonna take years for that..." Jillian trailed her voice off before looking at her mother. "I'll be gone for quite a while. That possibility can't be removed."

Seras smiled. "Then I guess we really have to do this, right? Please..." She then pulled her collar to the side, letting her left neck side be exposed for her daughter. "I want you to have me as your first, and your reason for your turning. You chose the night. You'll have to walk it without fear in your heart. Do you accept this?"

Jillian walked towards Seras by instinct and used and arm to pull them close until their bodies were touching each other's. "I do."

"You know it'll hurt me." Seras said it while letting her red eyes show.

"I don't mind your scream. A strong bite could be something, but... You trust me, and I trust you. I won't break it," Jillian said just before she neared her face and nose to the left side of Seras' neck and smelled it. "You smell nice."

"I'm doing it for you." Seras then nears her mouth to her daughter's ear and whispered: "Please... be mean and lustful for me, and take your prize."

Jillian widened her eyes to her mother's request and let her eyes turn to its red color, now lustful for blood coming from her other mother. "Mum..." She muttered, just before she gritted her teeth and let her fangs grow. Soon, the rest of her teeth grew fangs until she silently growled in lust for blood. "Forgive me."

"You're forgiven..." Seras said, before Jillian growled and finally took a vicious bite on her mother's neck, letting the younger woman scream in pain. ' _Oh damn... She's so strong..._ ' She groaned and gripped Jillian's shirt strongly. ' _Oh... yes... I feel it... Some of my power's seeping from me._ '

' _Forgive me... but I want it... Mum..._ ' Jillian's thoughts began to seep into Seras, now feeling their telepathy as they're allowing the activity to happen.

' _I told you... I'd forgive you for ten, or a hundred, or a thousand times and tenfold. I want you take my blood, my power... and use it for your own right... Please... Don't show mercy... Speed up the process and SHOW NO MERCY!_ ' Seras' mean thought got Jillian to suck blood out faster as she hugged her young mother tighter. She eventually let her shadows out, knowing some of her power will be getting into Jillian.

Now Jillian was feeling power somehow coming in. Slowly, her attire was covered with a hint of red while a part of her exhibited shadows like her mother, but only small since not much came into her. The shadows slowly grew onto her before she was able to control them and wrap around her shoulders. Eventually, Jillian had enough and finally pulled her fangs away from her mother. Seras fell down backwards landing on her 'behind' before shaking her head after the vicious feed Jillian had, making her dizzy there for a while. ' _Whoa... I thought everything was going to go black on me. Good thing I held on but..._ ' She gasped, seeing with her own eyes that Jillian licked her stained mouth. Her own daughter, now has the power of using shadows at will. "Oh... You're..."

Jillian looked at Seras before she walked to her and offered her hand. "I thought you were stronger than I am?" And she saw her mother holding her hand before being raised to stand up. "Are you alright?" She looked at the bite she made at her mother's neck. "I hope it doesn't affect you in any way."

"No... It's fine. It'll heal anyway. So... how do you feel?"

"That question could be understated, because I feel everything. My hearing has been enhanced, and even my vision. Probably my thirst for blood too..."

"But don't forget. You got the power of your own shadows like I do. You're a True Vampire now."

"Uh-huh..." Jillian examined herself further. "I wonder what I could do, though?"

"Wanna find out? We could..."

" _ **Ehem...**_ " Alucard's simple throat clearing got their attention. "Ms. Victoria—"

"—Yes?" Both girls answered.

"I mean... Seras. It's stupid if you would go out there after letting your blood be feasted on."

"Something bad coming from that?" Seras asked, but didn't realize Jillian already ran for the edge of the roof.

Jillian ran and jumped on the railing before jumping again while looking at her mother with a wink. ' _Sorry, Mum. But I have to see what I can do._ '

Seras was surprised Jillian really did it and ran to the railing. As she got there, she saw her daughter run faster than an ordinary human and even jumped over the gate before she kept going. "Oh my..." And she heard Alucard laugh at this matter. "What...? What is funny?!"

"Hehe... Your daughter is. She's fascinating enough to be a True Vampire that she really did that."

"I have to go after her."

"No. This time, I'm going after her."

"I can keep up, Master."

"And don't call me Master anymore. In case you forgot, I'm no longer the kind you should bow to. Though... Respect me."

"Understood."

"If you want to come, don't bother if you stop, tired." Alucard said this before turning his back on Seras.

Seras looked at the direction Jillian ran off to one more time, just before she followed Alucard. ' _Whatever you get to, don't hurt yourself, Jillian._ ' She wished of it, as she quickened her pace.

 _Oh, mother... You don't know how much I'll try to be careful. After all... My fun is just about to get started..._

* * *

 **Sorry if it's too short, guys. I wanna update, but I'm focusing more on the Nine Stars and War-Torn Reboot series for a while. Still... leave reviews. It looks like it's more than two parts. Ohohoho. :D :D Thanks for reading and let me know what ya think. Leave a PM if you want. ;) Won't bite... much.**


	3. NOTE

NOPE! Don't even think about it! I am NOT on hiatus. Unless I say, don't you dare think that I am on hiatus.

Fellow strikers, I was enjoying myself in playing Star Wars: The Old Republic, and ARMA III. Don't say I like being an addict in games. I'm just exploring different things.

Besides that, I've been doing crazy RP's with two authors in FF, and IT WAS AWESOME! :D The other author took a break for a while, and the other author and I have an RP that's still alive, thanks to the times.

And oh... Christmas is coming once again! I got plans to update the Sonicbird series first. After that, I'll do rotating updates on all of my fanficts. I suggest you guys PM me for suggestions of what my next updates would be, and how often they'll be made. Consider my position as author though: I can't write all the time.

Enjoy your Christmas days and whatever others call it in other religions. Smile, fellow Striker. ;)


End file.
